Author Fighters: The First Mission
by JC 619
Summary: JC 619's First Mission as an Author Fighter Begins. Also Including JC 619's Origins


JC 619 Appears with a birthday hat and a noisemaker. Okay today (July 20) is my Birthday. _Blows noisemaker._ Anyway, I recenlty became a Member of the Author Fighters (DarkMagicianmon's Alliance), And this is my First Story so Check it out! I only own Myself.

* * *

Thursday, 9:17 A.M.

**FanFic City Police Head Quarters**

It was some what an average day for the Police Force as They were doing there usual Jobs, with the exception of a Brown Haired Adult wearing a Police Uniform known as JC 619. JC 619 was doing his Computer Work, Checking through the Crime Database to see if any new Criminal action, but he was also watching some Videos On-Line.

"Heh, heh, heh. Mann.... Bridgette should have won the Hundred Thousand." JC 619 silenty snicekered.

"JC 619!!!" boomed a rather "Portly" Blonde Mustached Police Captain.

"Captain Fanzone Sir, What's up Bro?" stammered JC 619.

"You have a Disk from this "Benefactor" named Arhtur Fyter, I tried to scan it to make sure it wasn't dangerous, but This new Data Script caused it to Freeze my Computer, This is why I hate machines!" said Fanzone in an annoyed tone.

"Thanks Sir." said JC 619 as he grabbed the Disc from Fanzone's hand.

"By the Way, Courtney deserved the 100K Prize." said Fanzone smiling as he walked away.

JC 619 then checks the Disk. The Disk's only odd feature is a Red A, and a Blue F on it. JC 619 then secretly puts it into his Computer,  
and puts on a set of Small Wireless Headphones. The Disk begins to play as his Computer Screen show the Face of Author Fighter Leader,  
DarkMagicianmon.

"Good Morning Mr. 619." said DarkMagicianmon on the Screen.

"Morning, DM." said JC 619 in a quiet tone.

"As you know, This is your First Mission, So you will have afew Partners teaming with You: Understand?" asked DM.

"Understood, Now what's the mission?" asked JC 619.

"Former Member of the Enforcers, Montana recently busted out his old Buddies Ox, and Fancy Dan from Prison using a Vibration based Blast Suit, We need you to help bring him, and his old buddies back to Prison." stated DM.

"Allright, but How am I going...." asked JC 619 as he is then interrupted by Captain Fanzone.

"Yo JC 619, Stop your Scanning, and hustle, Some old Shopkeeper says that he made a Citizen's Arrest on afew Shoplifters, and You're pretty much qualified dealing with this kind of mess." barked Captain Fanzone.

"Got it Sir." replied JC 619 as he began to headed out of the Building. JC 619 then drives a Black Cop Car, and heads to the Location of the Shopkeeper.

Thursday, 9:38 A.M.

**Uncle's Ancient Antiques**

"Allright, What seems to be the Problem here?" said JC 619 as he saw a Tall, and old Asian Shopkeeper (Uncle from JCA), and afew Hodded Shoplifters tied up.

"Ahh Mr. 619, Good Timing." said Uncle as he then chops JC 619's head.

"Ouch, What the heck was that for?" asked JC 619.

"You took too long, This isn't Theater Hour!" said an annoyed Uncle.

"That's enough Uncle, We are paying you for your cooperation." said a voice from the shadows. As it turns out, it was Nukid, An experienced Author Fighter.

"Sorry about that, Name's Nukid." said Nukid shaking JC 619's hand.

"JC 619, Though I must admit that faking a Police Report isn't a very smart act." replied JC 619.

"I know the whole "And knowing is half the battle" banter, but it was the onlyway we could contact you while at your Job." said Nukid.

"Hey, Are we ready here mate?" said one of the Hooded Men.

"Anyway, JC 619, These are your Teammates." said Nukid as the Hooded Men unmasked themselves.

"First, Wrestling Master Jean Kazuhiza." said Nukid as Jean Revealed himself.

"I remember man, What's Up?" asked JC 619.

"Nothing much Man." replied Jean as they did a Fist Bump.

"How do you each other?" asked Nukid.

"I'm abit of a Wreslter myself, I went undercover recently in a Sting Operation to find out who was trying to supply Dangerous Steroids to some Wrestlers." said JC 619.

"And of course, Shino Aburami." said Nukid as Shino as revealed himself.

"So this is the New Guy, I hope you don't mind Bugs." replied Shino as he exteneded his hand towards JC 619.

"I don't mind, Not as long as their to creepy." replied JC 619 as he shooked Shino's Hand.

"Allright then, This GPS will help find the Enforcers." said Nukid as he gave Jean the GPS.

"Why don't I use my Police Scanner?" asked JC 619.

"The GPS has a Genetic Signature Lock on the 3." replied Nukid.

"Meaning they can, but they can't hide." said an impressed Shino.

"Allright, Let's roll!" said JC 619 he got ready to leave until he, Jean, and Shino are stopped by Uncle.

"One more thing.... Here is my Card." said Uncle as he gave the three his Shop Cards.

"Uhh.... Thanks." said Jean as the three then head in the Black Squad Car.

The Car then Drives off to where The Enforcers are currently at.

"So, JC 619, How did you become an Author Fighter again?" asked Shino.

"Well it's abit of a Long Story, but I'll tell it anyways." said JC 619 as he began to talk.

"My Father who commonly called himself "Tombo" was an amazing Police Officer, Whom sadly gave his Life to save a Building full of Hostages." stated JC 619.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Jean.

"After that, I constantly tried to join the FanFic City Police Force, but constantly failed to make the Roster, It wasn't until this one fateful day...." Narrated JC 619.

_(Flashback)_

JC 619 is seen walking down a Street holding a Circular Object.

"I can't believe I have to sell this." said a downtrotten JC 619. Just as he is about to open the Door to a Pawn Shop, Something catches his eye. An old British Woman being mugged by a Thug.

"Let go of my Purse you Rapscalion!" said Mrs. Forbes (Fantastic 4 94 Cartoon) as she was holding on to the Purse.

"Yoink, Buye!" said Snake as he stole Mrs. Forbes's Purse, and ran off.

"Hey!" said JC 619 as he runs after Snake, and tackles him. Snkae then points a Gun at JC 619. Snake shoots it, but JC 619 quickly uses the Circular Object he wrapped up to deflect the Bullet, and then hits a Knock Out Punch onto Snake.

"Here is your Purse Maam." said JC 619 as he gave Mrs. Forbes her Purse.

"Why Thank You Lad, Here is a Reward." said Mrs. Forbes as she fished around her Purse. She then gave JC 619 a Lollipop.

"I hope you enjoy Cherry." said Mrs. Forbes.

"Thank you Maam." said JC 619, Who was somewhat hoping for a Cash Reward, but he took the Lollipop as a kind Gesture.

"Little did I know, That wouldn't be the last time I would meet the Lady." stated JC 619 as he contiued the Story.

After the Pawn Shop Owner refused to buy the Item from JC 619, JC 619 leaves, and is confronted by a mysterious Shaman in an Alleyway.

"Would you like your Fortune Read Sir?" asked the Purple Masked Shaman from the Alleyway.

"Uhh no thanks, I don't really believe in that Spirtual Depth of Magic." replied JC 619.

"But it's for Free, Plus it can help obtain all your Important Goals." said the Shaman again.

"Hmm... Maybe this could help me become an Officer, Allright I'll give it a shot." said JC 619 as he entered the Alleyway. The Shaman then reveals a set of Cards, and a Stone Arrow.

"Uhh, Whay's with the rock?" asked JC 619.

"Ohh you'll see..." said the Shaman as smoke begins to come out of the Stone Arrow.

"Is this some kind of Knock Out Gas, cause I've delt with better." said JC 619.

"No, but this will Knock you Out." said the Shaman as he knocks JC 619 out with the Stone Arrow.

"When I came to, I was in a Gray Room with the Shaman." states JC 619 as he continued to remember what happened.

"Sorry about that, But it was the only way to make sure you didn't see anything." said the Shaman as he then revealed himself to be DarkMagicianmon.

"I am DarkMagicianmon, Leader of the Legendary Author Fighters." Introduced DarkMagicianmon.

"I have partially heard of the Author Fighters, but only on small Internet Chatrooms, and Postings." replied JC 619.

"We're somewhat of a Secret Organization, So Mainly stuff like that is the only Media revealing us." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Does any major Figurehead Know of your Existense like President Obama?" asked JC 619.

"We tend to remain secret due to the fact, We do not want to be used as Mercenaries for International Wars." answered DarkMagicianmon.

"But what the heck do you want with me?" asked a confused JC 619.

"It is because of unique Skills." said a Voice from behind him. JC 619 turned to see Mrs. Forbes was behind him.

"You're that Lady I helped out alittle while ago." said JC 619.

"Yes, but not quite what you actually believe." said Mrs. Forbes as she then beigns to morph into somewhat of an Old Gray Haired Woman.

"I am known as Madame Webb." said Madame Webb as a Mechanical Throne forms as she speaks.

"You see, Madame Webb is somewhat a Being not from this Earth with a vast amount of Knowledge." explained DarkMagicianmon.

"Really?" asked JC 619.

"Yes, In fact I had met your Father many Years ago." said Madame Webb.

"You see, Madame Webb was one of the Hostages Your Father saved by giving his own Life, She didn't know about you though until recenlty, and explained her Plot to me." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Your father was a couragous Man, and I wanted to see if you would match that, and you passed with Flying Colors." smiled Madame Webb.

"I have also looked into your Father's Past, and I believe you might have what it takes to become an Author Fighter." stated DarkMagicianmon.

"So you two think I have what it takes?" questioned JC 619.

"We know so, But this Decision is all up to you." said Madame Webb.

DarkMagicianmon then gives JC 619 a Blue Lollipop along with the Red one he already has.

"Ohh I get it, Your using a Matrix Metaphor; Eat the Blueberry Lollipop, The Story ends, and I'm back in the Alley believeing what I wanna Believe. Eat the Cherry Lollipop, I stay in Wonderland, and you show me how deep the Rabbit Hole goes." joked JC 619.

"Uhh.... Actually if you don't Want in, We will just Erase your Memory of our existense." replied DarkMagicianmon.

"Okay then, I'll join." said JC 619 as he devours the Red, and Blue Lollipops together, and then shakes DarkMagicianmon's Hand.

_(End Flashback)_

"After afew Months of Training, and Exams, I became a Full Fledged Member of the Author Fighters. They even pulled some strings so I could join The Police Force." said JC 619 as the Scanner Beeped.

"Allright, There in this Building." said Shino as JC 619 stopped the Car.

"Let's do this." said an excited Jean Kazuhiza.

JC 619 then changed his Suit from his Officer Uniform to his Red Shirt, and Black Pants. The three then get ready to enter the Old Warehouse.

Thursday, 10:10 A.M.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Montana, Fancy Dan, and Ox are seen wearing some Mechanical Power Suits as a Gray Haired Man is fixing Montana's Suit.

"You took some damage busting out your old Buddies, but it's Nothing I can't _Tinker_ with." said The Tinkerer.

Just then, Jean, Shino, and JC 619 burst thru the Front Door of the Warehouse.

"Freeze, Auuthhooor Fiiiighterrrsss?" said a perplexed JC 619.

"What, you were expecting someone else?" said Montana as he shot a Seismic Blast, knocking the 3 into the Wall.

"Name's Shocker now." said a confident Shocker.

"Don't forget us: Ricochet, and Ox, The New Enforcers!!!" said Ox, and Ricochet.

"Allright, Odds are we'll get wasted again if we face them all Head on, So let's each take one of them on, It'll give us a 33 Percent Success Rate, but it's better than nothing." said Shino.

"Okay, Ox is mine." said Jean confidently.

"I'll take care of Ricochet." said Shino.

"Guess that leaves me with Shocker." said JC 619.

The three then take on their respective Opponents.

"So all that Fancy new Armor, and you still call yourself Ox? Man that's lame." said Jean as he was in a Tie Up with Ox.

"I mean there's Silverback, Crusher, Executioner, Smasher, Mecha Man, Do I need to continue?" asked Jean.

"Shut up!!!" yelled Ox as he chucked Jean to the Wall. Jean hits the Wall pretty hard. Jean then gets back up slowly.

"Whoah, An actual Challenge for me." smiled Jean as he then fights Ox without Kid Gloves. Jean then hits a barrage of Punches onto Ox's Face Mask, eventually revealing Ox's face.

"Now it's time for a Piledriver." said Jean as he lifts Ox up, and Piledrives Ox onto the Floor, Knocking him out.

"Lady Nozomi's gonna love this." said Jean he then puts his Foot on Ox's Body, and snaps a Photo of himself.

Meanwhile, Shino tries to mount an Offense, but Ricochet keeps using his Quickness to take Shino down.

"What's the matter? You weren't very good at Gym were ya?" joked Ricochet as he picked Shino up.

"I was more of a Strategist!" said Shino quickly as he grabbed a Kunai, and sliced a Tube on Ricochet's Suit.

"Knew you wouldn't Finish Me off." said Rikochet.

"Who says I was trying to Finish you off." said Shino as afew Insects then fly into the Open Tube. Ricochet then feels abit itchy as Suit begins to tingle.

"Those Flies are known to badly damage Human Skin, even go as far as devouring it." explaining Shino.

"Nuts to this!" said Ricochet as he pulls off the Suit, wearing just a Black Jumpsuit. Shino then hits a Drop Kick, Knocking Fancy Dan out.

Meanwhile, JC 619 begins to contemplate as he Confronts Shocker.

"Okay, If I get to close to him I'll get Blasted so....." JC 619 explianed as he pulls out a Samaurai Sword.

"Yaaa!!!!" screamed JC 619 as he ran towards Shocker with the Sword, trying to slice the Shock Cannons off.

"Ya know You're making this too easy." said Shocker as he easily shoots a blast at JC 619, Knocking him back, and sending the Sword flying through a Window.

JC 619 then suprisingly again Charges at Shocker only with some Brass Knuckles.

"Kiss my Brass!!" said JC 619 as he gets afew Punches onto Shocker. Shocker then puts JC 619 in a Bearhug, and does a Shock Blast (Check out Market Forces in TSSM). Shocker then throws JC 619 onto the Floor.

"Allright, This guy's really good." said JC 619.

"Give up Son?" asked an intimitating Shocker. JC 619 then smiles as he jams a Singapore Cane he was hiding into Shocker's Shock Cannon.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" screamed Shocker as the Shock Cannon Malfunctioned, and he then throws it into the Ground as it then explodes.

"I only need one of these to take you out." said Shocker as he then pointed towards JC 619. But then JC 619 then grabs his Singapore Cane, and breaks it over Shocker's Head, Knocking him out.

"Man, Anymore of that Fancy Southern Accent, and I swear I was gonna bust your Jaw." said JC 619 (I don't have a thing against Southern Folks, I actually have Family Roots in Tennesse).

"Not bad there JC, What kind of Singapore Cane did you use?" asked Jean.

"Same kind most Martial Artists use, though I Sharpened the Point like a Pencil." said JC 619 as he held the Broken Singapore Cane.

"Uhh... Did you guys forget something?" asked Shino as he holds up The Tinkerer.

"Sorry." said Jean, and JC 619.

"I just thought of something guys, How am I going to explain to Captain Fanzone when I show up with no Shoplifters?" asked JC 619.

"I have a possible Idea." said Shino smiling as he began to call up DarkMagicianmon.

Thursday, 11:35 A.M.

**FanFic City Police Head Quarters**

"Where is JC 619!!" yelled Captain Fanzone as he gets a Donut, and eats it.

"Right here Sir." answered JC 619, Wearing his Police Uniform.

"Where the heck are the Shoplifters?!" yelled Officer Fanzone.

"Unfortunately, It turned out the Shoplifters were actually Nephews of the Shop Keeper helping him move stuff, So he dropped the Charges." explained JC 619.

"Ohh Man, That stinks" said Captain Fanzone.

"Not to worry though, I do round up afew Thugs." said JC 619 as The Enforcers are being excourted into the Building.

"That's The Enforcers!, How did you Book em?" asked a suprised Captain Fanzone.

"I had some Muscle helping me out." said JC 619 as smiles abit.

Thursday, 5:39 P.M.

**JC 619's House**

JC 619 returns Home, and sees something on his Table.

"You know, I forgot all about this." said JC 619 as he sees the Circular Object still wrapped up on his Table.

JC 619 then pulls off the Wrapping to reveal that The Circular Object is actually The Shield of Captain America. Along with it is a Signed Photo of Cap (Steve Rogers), and JC 619's Father Tombo.

"Thanks For Your Help, You are a True Patriot." Wrote Captain America on the Photo along with his Signature.

JC 619 then hangs the Shield up on the Mantle of the Fireplace.

"I miss ya Pops, But I know you're proud of me." said JC 619 smiling at the Shield.

JC 619 then walks up the Steps to the Bathroom to get cleaned up.

The End.

* * *

Allright, There's My First Mission as an **_Author Fighter _** & My Origin Story. _REVIEWS _Are Up!!!


End file.
